To Read And To View
by Venquine1990
Summary: Sora, Harry, Riku and Sirius. The four of them share an amazing bond, even if only one of them knows this. But what if the other three find out. And what about Sora's past? Or Harry's past and future? Will Sirius learn to live the Muggle way? Will Harry find true happiness? Read it all in To Read and To View! WARNING MalexMale bonds in this story! No MalexMale fan, then don't read!
1. The Destined Targets

_**Okay, a quick note to all you loyal readers you there: This is the SECOND version of my new story. Yes, you read it correctly, I wrote SECOND! What happened to the first, you may ask? Well, I was an idiot, that's what. I had some alone time at work, wrote the chapter, put an email to myself about it and then –  
><strong>__**DELETED THE FILE BEFORE PUTTING IT ON THE EMAIL! Now some of you you may think: hey, no biggie, you still have it somewhere like in the junkbox, right? WRONG! I emptied the Junkbox to make sure no one could find the story as I wasn't supposed to even be writing it while I was at work.  
><strong>__**So yeah, this is the second version, the first is gone off to who knows where – sorry, didn't want to insult any believers or those having faith in certain religions so I decided to be a little wide framed about it – and while I sincerely hope that this will be as great as the first version – as that gave me goose bumps – well, fingers crossed.  
><strong>__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><strong>To Read And To View<br>****Chapter 01  
><strong>**The Destined Targets**

_**Unknown Location  
><strong>__**Luxord's POV**_

It's been a year now since my defeat by the human form of Roxas, a brown haired Keyblade Wielder who goes by the name of Roxas, but while some of my comrades from the Organization have found new life in their reformed bodies and others have simply faded from existence all together, have I kept all that is me.  
>After being destroyed by Sora's Keyblade – which had cut straight through my last set of Defensive Cards and thus through me – had I not found myself in a reforming human body, but in a presence I have never truly believed in until now – no matter how much I spoke of this form of power to my fellow Nobodies.<br>Destiny itself is apparently a force that lives and thrives on the wellbeing of its citizens, the Islanders of Destiny Islands and while I have always felt it confusing and without proper reason that such a small world gained such a strong name, do I now finally understand how the name came to be due to the deity that found me.

Destiny herself had given me new life as a Nobody, all my powers restored and strengthened and my whole body stronger by just a little from before my fight – something that has actually taken the last year to get done as Destiny apparently draws most of her power from the wellbeing of two of her Islanders – two who are often traveling.  
>Sora and Riku are basically both the cause for my destruction as well as the cause for me being where I am today and their many travels, both when they had their apparent Mark of Mastery Exam and when they were traveling to conquer Master Xehanort and his new formed Organization kept my revival at a standstill.<br>However, half a year ago the two Islanders came back from their mission, both looking weak and exhausted, but the proud smile on Riku's face and the amazed, happy and relieved smile on Sora's had told me everything I needed to know; Master Xehanort and all his other forms and allies had been stopped and destroyed.

This had further been confirmed by the fact that the two have, since that day – the twenty-fourth of June – not travelled to any other worlds or even away from their Main and Play Island and this alone had sped up my healing process, however my completely reformed body had not been the last thing Destiny had planned for me.  
>She had other plans she wanted me to perform and those plans have now led me here to the amazing Manor House in front of which I stand, with dark stone walls and red bricks keeping the roof from the top floor and also surrounding all the glass-stained windows, which are only half of all the windows set into the building.<br>I try not to let my amazement for the structure, the several wide feet of gardens around me and the thirty feet tall walls surrounding the gardens keep me from my duty and so swiftly walk over the graveling pavement up to an amazing set of double doors that are made of oak and have iron bars holding them attached to the Manor.  
>There I knock on the door instead of using the amazingly well-designed knocker that is accurately shaped like a Griffin's head and a small creature with large, pointy ears that are pointed upwards to both sides of the creature's head and that have small tufts of hair sticking out at the ends of the ears opens the door for me.<p>

"What you's be wanting? We being very busy here. This still year of works, you's know?" The House elf asks me rudely and I try not to show how offended I am as I had never expected such a small creature to have such a large mouth – no matter how many memories of Roxas prove this to be correct to me time and time again.  
>Instead of that do I answer with the message Destiny told me and say: "The Dog howls for the Missing Mother." And these words, while Destiny would not reveal their meaning to me when I asked, seems to shock the House Elf and before my eyes does the creature's entire demeanor change like the flipping of a card.<br>The creature bows low and aims for one of the doors inside as he says: "You's be going in there. You's be going there right away, honorable Messenger, while I's be getting the Mother. Yes, yes that be what Switchies be doing." And while I am almost confident that Switchies is not that House Elf's real name, do I enter the building.

Taking a quick glance to take everything up in me as I walk, do I find myself in an amazing stone walled entrance room with red stone for the floors – stones that actually feel warm underneath my shoes – and dark brown and onyx black checkered stones for the walls, while there are many doors in each of the side walls.  
>There are also many paintings adorning the wall, except for in the right back corner where a stone staircase with dark brownish red carpet covering the steps is located and the front left corner where a metal black staircase is also located and I feel comfortable with my surroundings as I enter the door in the far back left.<br>This is one of the only doors in the back wall – along with a large double set of doors, which I presume lead to the backyard, but instead of that does this door lead me into quite the fancy office with purple walls and dark purple draping over the windows that reach from ceiling to floor and have a curved top with red wooden frames.

There is also a dark burgundy red carpet onto the floor of which the color itself seems to radiate heat and while I know this to be a good thing in the cold – and naturally wet – country where I am at, does it still distract me long enough I don't instantly take notice of the woman behind the desk that is almost stationed against the back wall.  
>The woman seems to be in her early fifties, yet the small strands of white and grey in her dark brown hair might make people think different and the dark burgundy brown eyes that are hidden behind a pair of brown, square framed glasses, look at me in shock, something I take use off to further take in my current environment.<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt your snooping, but may I ask your reason for visiting me? I like to think I know all relations to my co-workers and other people living here and you certainly aren't a family member to either category." The woman then asks me, proving to me she can swiftly turn stern, even after getting shocked like this.

This alone makes my pride for the woman rise a little, yet I was given strict orders from Destiny and instead of answering, do I take my seat at the other side of her desk and mimicking how she holds her left wrist with her right hand, my eyes locking with hers in a silent staring contest until suddenly I notice something.  
>A set of hurried footsteps is coming ever closer and while the sound still sounds distant, do I hear it approach at quite the speed and just when the door barges open and a man almost falls through the doorway in his attempt to get in, do I break the staring contest with the woman to turn my full focus onto my target.<br>"What are you doing here? Do you know this man?" The woman then asks, but the man before me shakes his head and says: "Message – House Elf – out of – breath." The woman again turns to me, but while I silently allow for the package Destiny gave me to fall out of my sleeve and into my hand, do I answer her gaze:

"The Dog howls for the Missing Mother." And while I can hear the woman gasp behind me in bigger shock than that the man is currently panting to catch his breath, do I stand up and wait for the man to let go off his knees and stand up straight again before I walk past him and silently push the package into his hand.  
>The man tenses at the touch and I whisper in his ear: "Only in the Wolf's Den." Making the body tense at – what I can only assume – is me knowing such a secret code, yet I don't wait for either the woman to acknowledge my exit or for my target to revive from his shock and instead of that do I leave with the swiftness with which I came.<br>I pass the hall, the door, the large fields and the even larger walls of the gates around the Manor House and once I do this, do I feel the weight of the amazing wards both settle in, making me incapable of speaking about my latest location, as well as release me as my abilities of traveling now suddenly come rushing back to me.  
>Taking a moment to collect my focus over these abilities, do I swiftly make use of them and do I arrive in the one town where – for many members of Organization XIII it actually all began – Radiant Garden, where I instantly make sure to hide in the shadows of the nearest building as there are plenty of people here who can recognize me.<p>

Not taking this risk as I know that Destiny is counting on me to get this part of my mission done, while all this is – as she said – only the beginning of the most powerful adventure I would ever experience and not me alone – do I switch into the clothes Destiny left me that also hold the package for my second target.  
>A white robe with checkered white and black hood and with a single black cord and several white and black lined buttons to hold the robe together and under this a pair of black ripped jeans that have a few holes around the lower legs and even one in the back of my left knee, along with a soft broken white t-shirt to top it all off.<br>All in all I am currently wearing too much white to instantly be recognized for a former member of the Organization, but because I know that there are at least five people here who can recognize me in a heartbeat, do I take an extra security measure and do I draw up my hood, the black and white checkers hiding most of my looks.

I then focus on all I have learned while working for Organization thirteen and start hunting through the shadows, not for Heartless, but for a chance of spotting my target without being seen, even if my new clothes aren't exactly helping with that. Yet I push this thought away and focus on those I see in my nearest surroundings.  
>While doing this do I swiftly move from one shadow to the next, sometimes pretending to walk and a few times conjuring a book to extra cover my face with as Even and Ienzo – the human forms of Vexen and Zexion – pass me just when Juffie the Ninja suddenly jumps me and actually pulls my hood off.<br>I make sure the girl sees the glare I hide from my former co-workers with my latest book and the girl steps back in shock, something that apparently is lost to both the young geniuses passing me and I make sure to draw my hood back up before passing them, giving them curt nods as I do so to make sure they don't pay me any heed.  
>Then, after an hour and a few more attempts from Juffie to get my hood off, do I finally reach a circular plaza where I know I will be in need of my hood and book to make sure anyone seeing me can't have the time to also recognize me, when suddenly my target leaves the house in the South East corner of the plaza.<p>

Feeling relieved beyond words – even if I'm not supposed to feel anything as I am a Nobody without heart – do I focus on the task at hand and while passing him with my book in one hand, am I unable to put the package in the man's hand as I pass him and I sigh, hoping my hood will be enough to cover me as I turn around and ask:  
>"Just a second! Lea, right? Once known as Axel?" And just that last question seems to draw the man's attention as he suddenly raises an eyebrow at me, but while I continue the hope that my hood will hide my face, do I make use of his shock and confusion to take a few steps closer, hoping to have another chance of delivering the package.<br>"What's it to you?" The man suddenly asks and while I feel relieved that the Flurry of Dancing Flames has yet to recognize me, do I take another step closer, making sure to keep to his side as I have recently come to find out he too has a Keyblade and while I have no intention of getting cleaved through again, do I answer:

"The Saviors Island bared its name for a Reason of Life." I pass on the message Destiny asked me to as I pass on the package and while Lea asks: "Care to be more specific, Mr. Cryptic?" But I shake my head and say: "I have my restrictions. Only if you remember the Island's name will you be able to understand. Only then, will she need you."  
>And while I wonder what Destiny would need Lea for as the Flurry just doesn't seem to match with my other target in anything but a need for answers, do I pass on the package that I had hidden in the sleeve of my robe and do I pass forward, ignoring the man's: "Hey, wait a minute. What's this? What's in here?"<br>Instead of that, do I send a powerful wave of energy at Juffie as she again tries to pull off my hood and while the wave has no harmful intended purposes, does it still shock the young teenage girl into a standstill, which makes Lea run at her to ask her if she's okay and by the time the two are looking at me again, have I vanished.

Vanished around the corner of one of the routes leading out of the circular plaza and over to a large house and then behind it, where the sun is being kept from the ground by the large structure. Here I lean against the building opposite, feeling energized by the Sun's radiance, but staying out of clear sight at the same time.  
>Then, knowing I am on a tight schedule and that I might have wasted time in looking around at my previous location so many times, do I snap my fingers and allow for my magic to show me the date and time. These two together make me smile and I say: "The twenty-eight of January 1996, Happy 17th Birthday, Sora."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, cliffie! I know!<br>**__**I hate them too, but the story – CAME OUT EVEN BETTER! I thought I had goosebumps of the first version? That didn't even have Luxord's back story, Sora and Riku's defeat of Xehanort, a description of Destiny or Vexen, Ienzo and the ever motivated Juffie in it, so that makes this one SO MUCH BETTER!  
><strong>__**Okay, a little few things you need to know about this story. It will be CR, but then with both Books and Movies – you can guess for yourself who of Sora and Harry gets what. Also note that this story will contain quite a bit of Slash and will contain SoraxRiku and MysterypersonxSirius and LeaxHarry.  
><strong>__**This second one has been – sort of – revealed this chapter and will be further revealed next, but I first want to see who of you knows who the mystery person is. Kiri Kaitou Clover and I already know, but this is because she inspired me to write this story in the first place so she deserved to know ahead of time.  
><strong>__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. Four More Targets

_**Hey everyone, next chapter's here!  
><strong>__**Now I've been stuck on this story for a while – not that you will know this as I plan to post as much of this story in one go as possible – but on the other hand was it easy to figure out what got me stuck and that helped me figure out a good way to continue from where last chapter left off, which is pretty much what got me stuck in the first place.  
><strong>__**Now I won't be coming back on Luxord for quite the while, but he definitely does play an important role in this story as he is the Nobody of Time and will therefore be vital for the story – once it ends. Yes, you heard me, Luxord plays an important starting and ending role in this story, else you won't see him as he isn't important in-between.  
><strong>__**Now this chapter will be about Lea and the Mystery person and while I am quite certain that you, my loyal readers, were able to guess his identity just by the little hint Luxord dropped off with him, do I still want to hear in your comments whether or not you guessed correctly as I love to see how dedicated my readers can be to their reading.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 02<br>**__**Four More Targets**_

_**Lea's POV**_

I don't know who the guy was that just gave me this weird little package, what his weird messages could mean or where he came from, but after asserting that Yuffie's alright and finding out that she had been trying to pull his hood off against his will, do I understand why the man used so much force to push her away.  
>I tell the girl to not go looking for him, but she seems to have found something else to be curious about and asks: "What's in there?" And my gaze returns back to the package the mysterious man gave me before I saw him blast Yuffie off her feet as I say: "I don't know. He gave it to me along with some mysterious cryptic messages."<br>"Oooooh!" Yuffie exclaims and I roll my eyes as she and I have been growing more and more annoyed with each other, simply because I am more a man of patience where she likes to make swift and sudden unthinking decisions and she tries to grab it out of my hand, yet I pull it away, knowing one thing very clear:  
>"This package is highly important, Yuffie, and whoever that mystery man was, he was obviously on a mission to give it to me and me alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way home. And don't you have guard duty at the Bailey around now?" The girl huffs and turns around, muttering as she walks over to the large wall.<p>

Feeling relieved to be rid off her, do I turn around myself and with a simple bit of focus do I flash myself home, silently relieved I took Aerith's advice not to do so instantly after leaving her for some medicines I still need after the battle with Master Xehanort – a battle that took place little over half a year ago now.  
>The battle had definitely been brutal and while we had been able to retrieve Aqua, Roxas, Xion and Ventus out of Sora's heart, had it been Sora's mind and a little incident that occurred during training that caused for us to be victorious over the Seeker of Darkness – by using his own plans of having Terra's heart inside him against him.<br>Sora had been a right genius that day, the twenty-fourth of June, and had made it so that while all of us – everyone bar Sora and Riku – fought members of Master Xehanort's Organization that could easily overcome and conquer us, had it caused for events to transpire that brought a single swift end to Xehanort's dreams regarding the X-blade.  
>Sora had found out that the X-blade can be forged from 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses as long as these 20 warriors fought each other in a distance range of 50 feet in diameter. However, were the distance to expand to 65 feet in diameter, would it instantly make the creation process undoable, regardless of which side fought the hardest.<p>

Sora had made use of this, before using Ventus and their combined strength of heart to awaken Terra;s heart inside Master Xehanort, causing for the inner Keyblade Master to overcome Xehanort's darkness, allowing for the man to regain his body and for Master Xehanort to dissipate in darkness, along with his own other forms of Darkness.  
>This had therefore brought an end to Xemnas, Ansem and all other past forms of Xehanort, bar the Youth form, who Terra, Aqua and Ventus defeated together, the three of them smiling in united victory all throughout the fight and bringing a swift end to the youngster, while Lea and Roxas took care of Isa and Braig.<p>

That is now more than seven months ago and I wonder why faith would try to contact me again as the worlds have been restored and while the walls separating the worlds are no longer existent, due to our many journeys between them, is there still a minimal amount of contact, mostly done by either Sora when he visits friends from other worlds.  
>Then I realize what I'm thinking and the words of the stranger ring through my head again: "The Saviors Island bared its name for a Reason of Life. Only if you remember the Island's name will you be able to understand. Only then, will she need you." And I think: "He meant the Destiny Islands where Sora and Riku grew up."<br>And then suddenly a powerful voice that is both mythical as well as all surrounding sounds from the inside of my room and it speaks: "Yes, grew up, but not born." And before I can ask what she could be talking about, does my entire room dissipate into nothing but a pure white light, that stretches from the floor to the walls to the ceiling and back.  
>Looking around, do I for some reason not feel the need to draw my Keyblade and ask: "Who are you?" And the entity answers: "I am Destiny. Throughout the many years of my Island having existed, there have been so many heroes and villains born on my ground that their power has fed me and given me a consciousness of my own."<p>

This shocks me and I ask: "And now – you want me?" And the voice hums as it says: "When I sensed that one of my Inhabitants was on the Island and on the Island, did I know something terrible was bound to happen. However, I have not yet developed a consciousness strong enough to influence those living on my grounds.  
>I needed help, yet due to what I saw my inhabitant cause and do, did I know that no being in this Universe could be of the right assistance to me. I traveled my consciousness elsewhere, to another universe and there I found something I have never seen before. A form of magic far wider and more complex – than that of the Keyblade."<br>This shocks me as the Keyblade allows for almost all kinds of magic and has certainly been a pain in the behind for the Organization simply because they only controlled one element where Sora and the others controlled many and I ask: "A magic – more complex?" And again the voice hums before she speaks and says:  
>"I saw two men in love with one another, saw magic bless them with that what they feared the most; a child. They feared this, because of the family of the father. I knew they would try to hide the child away, make it unhappy, make it live a lonely life of war. So I took it with me and helped it grow the best I could upon my Islands."<p>

This shocks me, the idea of kidnapping a child almost making me want to summon my Keyblade after all, but then the voice continues and says: "However, this was not the first time I had to do so. It was simply so that the time before, I was able to be conscious enough to explain my reasons to the first child I brought to my Islands.  
>I swore them the child would be one they could be proud of and I knew I could keep that promise once Kairi came to my grounds. She was young and defenseless and I could easily see how my first child took on the responsibility of an older brother over both her and my second child, who was born this very day."<br>At this I look shocked, not just because of the birthday, but because I finally realize who she's talking about and I ask: "So you want me to tell all this to Sora and Riku and then send them back to their home?" But the voice hums again, this time with a negative tone in her voice and she says: "No, they are not yet ready."

This makes me roll my eyes and I ask: "So what is it you want me to do then?" And the voice answers: "Sora has a younger brother who knows nothing of any of this. He believes his father to be his godfather, his mother to be his father and both his parents to be dead." At this I whiten and I ask: "You don't me to tell him the truth, do you?"  
>And when the voice answers: "You won't need to." Do I feel relieved, only to feel new annoyance as the voice says: "I have been preparing a special room between the two Universes since I took Sora and Riku from their parents. Here Sora can unite with his father and brother and all of them can learn of each other's lives and adventures."<br>"Great, so Sora's not the only one with a dangerous life." Flashes through my mind before I ask: "So you've build this place. What do I have to do with it?" And the voice answers: "I will give you the ability to go there along with the ability to travel to Harry Potter. You are to pick him, Sora and Riku up and bring them to my room.  
>There they will get to know each other, learn of each other's lives and realize their destinies." This makes me hum and think: "At least Sora will definitely be protected from danger now, being within a room created by Destiny herself." But then something else comes up in me as I think over my orders and I ask:<p>

"I get Sora and Harry, but why Riku? If Sora's going to be safe in your rooms, Riku won't need to be there to protect him, will he?" And the voice answers: "Riku's destiny will be uncovered by Harry's father. I have already sent someone else to inform him of the actual truth. You are to take him along to the room as well."  
>"Who, the father or the one you sent to inform him?" I ask in confusion as it sounds as if the informer is male as well and the voice answers: "The father, the one I have sent to inform him you will meet later. And no Lea, once you have picked them up, your role in their life will not end. Once you meet with Harry, you will understand."<br>This definitely sets my curiosity aflame and then suddenly do I feel new traveling information and new coordination's being entered into my mind, the info being brought in, but not painfully so and the voice says: "Pick up the son first. I will tell you when you can pick up the father. If you have picked up the son before I say so."  
>And I interrupt her as I end her spiel, already getting the plan and smirking widely as I say: "Pick up Sora and Riku, understood." And with that do I use another Corridor of Darkness, focusing on the stone-build dorm room I see enter my mind as it looks like the place where a boy Sora's age would stay in.<p>

However, when I arrive in the room, do I see several beds with curtains drawn, making it so I can't see who's who and just when I think: "Great, how am I even supposed to recognize the kid? What if, having grown up somewhere else, he doesn't even look anything like Sora? Then what am I supposed to do?" Do I see something.  
>Every bed around me has a trunk in front of it and after bending down in front of the first two, does the third make me feel like hitting the jackpot as it has the initials <em>HP<em> written on it. Checking the others real quickly just to be sure, do I see no other initials like that and happily walk over to softly, gently open up the curtains.  
>There I see a young boy, perhaps a year younger than Sora, lying fast asleep, his eyes closed, a small painful looking scar shown on his forehead, his hair more messy than Sora's when Riku gives him a nudgy – and still somehow looking more beautiful than anything or anyone I have seen in my entire life and all my travels.<p>

Understanding with a single glance what Destiny meant with me understanding how my journey with this kid is far from over, do I make sure to be as gentle as I can as I suddenly notice how there are heavy bags under the boy's eyes, indicating that he has barely been able to sleep for at least the last fortnight or so.  
>I then softly let the back of my fingers run down his cheek, of which the skin feels rough and hard, as if scrubbed with some kind of overused washcloth, before pulling my focus back on the task I was set on by Destiny and lie my hand on his shoulder, focusing my inner magic to conjure air around him like Sora does when he needs extra defense.<br>The air, luckily enough, makes the kid float only an inch above the mattress upon which he lies and this also helps me softly move the blanket off of him before I carefully move my arms under his body and lift him up, the air around him making the blanket just simply falls back onto the bed, making it look as if Harry got out himself.  
>I then carefully – not wanting to stir the beautiful package in my arms awake – walk over to sit on Harry's trunk, only for a rustling of wings and a blur of white something to shock me, my need to keep quiet making it so I only breath in sharply when suddenly a beautiful snow white owl lands herself on my shoulder.<br>Looking from the owl to the trunk to my package, do I realize why the owl flew over and I whisper: "Such a beautiful creature can only belong to an equally beautiful owner, don't you think?" And the owl simply bobs her head, proving me she has the same intentions not to wake Harry, which makes me smile at how amazingly intelligent she is.

Then I focus on the third of three images that Destiny gave me and arrive in an amazing room – one I ignore because it has no resemblance to a bedroom and I want to make sure my little precious cargo can get some more hours of rest. I stand back up from the trunk, happy that my Corridor took it along and leave the room.  
>Taking the first door on the left wall by nothing more than instinct, do I walk up a long staircase before taking the only door in the left wall, where I see a bedroom that instantly makes me smile as it looks luxurious and perfect for the precious little boy still lying sleeping soundly in my arms as the owl flies off.<br>It lands on a long, rough hard and beautifully carved pole that looks especially designed for her and I smile at her before using the wind that still blows around Harry to make the blanket on the four-poster bed blow up just enough I can lie Harry back under it, canceling the spell gently and making Harry fall onto the bed without waking him.

I then look at him a little longer as he turns to lie on his left side, his hand over his pillow and his mouth slightly agape to let his breath out and oxygen in and I think: "Those bags have got to go." And with that do I press 2 fingers to his forehead, beside his scar and whisper: "May all your nightmares be burned away, my little flame."  
>And with that do I cast a silent mental flame spell on the little boy, smiling in pride of myself as I look at how the teen sleeps on before the owl actually hoots and I look up shocked, not realizing that I am losing the time Destiny gave me to fulfill this task. I turn back to the sleeping boy and softly caress his hair as I whisper:<br>"I hope we meet again, little dreamer." Before silently walking out of the room on my tippy-toes, closing the door behind me before I use my Corridor of Darkness to head for the Destiny Islands as I have yet to hear from Destiny about moving over to the other location that is still unknown to me bar its actual coordination's.

There I quickly and swiftly move through the town Sora showed me after defeating Master Xehanort and while feeling glad to have spent Christmas here as it now makes me know exactly where my two targets live, do I make sure not to be seen in the bright moonlight too much and to avoid whoever I see gazing out the window.  
>I reach the two houses of Sora and Riku within minutes of time and it takes me only little effort to get into Sora's house, mostly because the little Keyblade Master forgot to close his bedroom window before he fell asleep. Feeling glad that immediate danger is no longer a problem here, do I perform the same trick as with Harry.<br>The wind blows the blanket off of Sora and I make quick work of making it lie the same way Harry's lay before I left and before I pick up the boy, do I quickly pack some of his things with help of my wind magic, the magic itself as silent as the slumbering boy himself and when I'm sure I have plenty of clothes packed, do I pick up the bags.  
>Laying them over my arms, do I pick Sora up, reenter the room I arrived in and this time take the door on the left in the right wall, where I again find a staircase and a bedroom at the end of it. Lying Sora down in his new bed, do I hang the bags up on the hanger that is stuck to the door before closing it and transporting myself back to the Island.<p>

Riku's transport is almost just as quick, were it not that the boy almost wakes at sensing my Dark Corridor Magic Use and I quickly use Cura magic to calm the boy's nerves, allowing him to fall back asleep before walking him swiftly up the right door in the right wall, lying him down and setting his backpack by the end of his bed.  
>Then I leave the room, only to hear that same powerful female voice again and it says: "The messenger has reached your target. Transport him now while his mind is busy elsewhere." And while I wonder how the messenger can reach someone who's probably asleep, do I focus on the last location Destiny told me about.<p>

Arriving here I almost shiver in pure fright as the whole place looks dark, dangerous and like something Malificent would love to acquire it – as the disgusting Dark Fairy would call it. Moving through the house as swiftly as my own two legs can take me, do I focus on the directions Destiny's voice tells me.  
>I arrive on the topmost landing of the house and take the first door on my left, entering a room that – in some way – looks amazingly different and it takes me a minute to realize that it's the red and gold that make the room look a lot more happy and livable than the rest of the with black-wallpaper plastered walls of the house.<br>Then I see my last and final target, a man with long black hair that does have the same coloring as little Harry's, who has tears stuck to his eyelids and has a wide smile on his face, while his body remains lying down and asleep, proving that someone is indeed influencing his dreams – someone he apparently cares for.  
>Shaking the thought off for later, do I use my method one last time, wondering if it wouldn't be dangerous for others who have this technique to try and kidnap people I care about and while deciding to be very careful with who I show the Airo techniques, do I transport the sleeping man to the room and walk him through the final door.<p>

Then, while walking, do I take another look at the man's happy sleeping face and then I remember something else Destiny told me: "He believes his mother to be his father and both his parents to be dead." And with that I realize who I'm carrying here and who the messenger that is entering my target's dreams is.  
>Lying the man down, do I turn away from him, a happy smile on my own face as I now realize just what Destiny did – and more importantly for who she did it and I think: "Harry is going to be one very happy camper when he wakes up." And with that do I walk out of the room, close the door behind me and do I return to my own world.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so no mystery person.<br>**__**HEY, SUE ME! I didn't think this chapter would take a live of its own and become like this! I was planning a little short bit of Lea picking the four of them up and then having that flow over into the mystery person revealing himself to Sirius and explaining what is going on to the guy, so he can explain it to Sora, Riku and Harry.  
><strong>__**However, Lea has always been someone I love writing about and playing into his character and making it develop into this story made me take a whole other turn for my story line and made me decide to have the Mystery person be part of next chapter where all explanations come to the light for everyone involved.  
><strong>__**Now there are a few things you all need to know. ONE, this story revolves around Harry, Sora, Riku and Sirius. TWO, Lea and the Mystery person will be making appearances throughout the story, but only because time will keep ticking outside the room. THREE, the mystery person will not reveal himself in person, just in voice like Destiny.  
><strong>__**That is all, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. The Dream Of Love

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**I guess by now everyone has a clear guess on who the mystery person is, so I won't keep you in suspense much longer, there are just a few things I need to relieve off my chest before this chapter starts. First of all, this story is one of my ABSOLUTE best and I am very proud of the progress as a writer I have made the last 12 years.  
><strong>__**Second of all, has my area of likes increased even further and am I now requesting of YOU to contact me as I have a few challenges of my own that I want to see YOU – my loyal readers – have a go at, mostly because I am just cramped with all the stories I am writing – this one among many others new and old.**_

_**The challenges are as followed: YU-GI-OH: This challenge has two basic needs: 1. Yami must come back from the Afterlife and he and Yugi must be in love with each other without knowing it of the other until that point in time. 2. YAMI MADNESS IS A MUST! Yami discovering the 21**__**st**__** century is also A MUST!  
><strong>__**Now I do not care how Yami comes back, but the story has to start with some kind of method – Yugi again finding pieces of the Puzzle, Yami and Atem being two separate beings and thus Atem's father sending him back, Yugi finding the entire Puzzle, Yugi dreaming about getting Yami back and then using shadow magic to do so.  
><strong>__**These are just a few suggestions, but if you know something better, let me know. Just know that Yami's lack of full-knowledge regarding everything that revolves around the everyday life of an average 21**__**st**__** century citizen is a must – along with a little Yami-possessive-humor as 4 years of unanswered love comes with possessive behavior.**_

_**Now onto the other challenges, there are 3 left: 1. HP-Professor Layton: in this story Professor Layton is Harry's father, some random witch – can be cannon, cannot – is Harry's mother and Professor Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew worked together to kidnap both mother and son – on the 31**__**st**__** of July 1980.  
><strong>__**The Potters then take Harry in – his name is to be different based on what Professor Layton wanted to call him, so no Harry Layton – yet they never knew that Harry was kidnapped and Luke is the reason for Professor Layton to again find Harry. Only one demand for this story: has to take place AFTER GoF!  
><strong>__**The other two are HP-PJ challenges and they are as followed: Harry is the son of Hades and gets assigned – whatever you want – in return for getting back those he lost in both wars. So this takes place BEFORE the epilogue, but if you want to keep parts of what you read in the epilogue, am I more than okay with this.  
><strong>__**The final one is pretty easy, although it too has some demands. This one is another HP-PJ crossover, but this one takes place WHEN Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry is the son of a God – any God or Goddess is good – and this God(dess) decides that he/she has seen his/her son suffer plenty enough.  
><strong>__**I don't really think I need to explain this one, but it does have some demands that MUST be answered if you want this challenge to be taken upon your shoulders. ONE: Sirius has to be freed before the third task! Two, Harry is to either move to Camp Half-Blood or build up an estate for this Godparent to live in with him.**_

_**Okay, so those are the challenges, contact me if you want to give them a try. Also, for all of these challenges do I have one united demand: You have to have read the challenges and – based on what you read – have written a plausible EPILOGUE! I want to know for sure my challenges will be taken and fulfilled, so no ending, no chance.  
><strong>__**Okay, enough rambling, on with it,**_

_**Venquine1990  
>PS. These Challenges - bar the Yu-Gi-Oh one - will have a starter chapter on my new story Venquine's Mind soon enough. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 03<br>**__**The Dream of Love**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

All day has been absolutely hell and the only one who even slightly understands why is Remus, a man that – thanks to that ass Dumbledore – get sends on small missions all over England all day, no matter how hard the man tries to stay with me and spend time with me, something that bint Molly keeps telling him not to bother with.  
>I know Remus and I are both getting totally sick of her and that both of us just want some time alone, yet unless I reveal the entire truth and risk the one thing I fear the most, getting back at either that woman or that powerful man is meaningless, something I tell Remus every time he tries to convince me to let him stay.<br>In the end, Remus and I were able to get a single hour together late at night, after one of Molly's insistent rounds of the house, something I don't even understand as all her sons – and mine – are currently at Hogwarts and we don't share a blood-connection close enough for the woman to get the right to mother me around.

Remus and I made sure to spent the entire hour together, sitting in comfortable brown leather chairs with iron pins connecting the leather to the frame and we even took the pleasure in sipping quite a few glasses of Fire whiskey over the hour, not enough to get drunk, but enough to get loose-lipped and drunk on our own feelings.  
>We had laughed and cried and I had even spent a good part of the hour crying on Remus' shoulder as I hate what today could imply; the death of my firstborn son. Even now – several hours since that get-together – am I lying in my bed with my hands on my stomach and my face turned up to the disgusting ceiling above me.<br>The ceiling – the only place in the entire room that I didn't get a chance as a young kid to cover with my rebellious nature – is now staring back at me, the color now so dusty and filthy it almost resembles a hazel color, a color that screams the truth into my face the longer I look at it and also one that makes me incapable of looking away.  
>The color, the one that haunts me so, reminds me of my true love – my greatest secret – my one and only James Potter, who I had loved and lost in 1981 when Voldemort came and took his life along with that of my sister by Oath, Lily Potter, who James adopted while making the Adoption ceremony look like a wedding.<p>

This had been done because of Lily being Muggleborn and because the young woman had been James' first flame until his inner Heritage kicked him in the butt and made him realize he was never to love Lily's gender. Shortly afterwards had James and I confessed our feelings for each other and had we started our scheme.  
>The scheme of making everyone believe that James was my brother in all but blood, that the feelings were returned, that Lily was James' true love and that I was Harry's godfather. I shake my head at remembering these parts of the scheme and think: "And now here I am, fourteen years later, still living that same scheme.<br>For what _reason_?" Does my mind scream at me as I just want to lift my pillow over my head and scream into it at the injustice of it all. The injustice of me having loved my true love without getting the chance to properly show him my love. The chance to never truly be a part of my son's life, who believes me his godfather.

The chance to never even see my actual firstborn, who had been stolen from me when it mattered most. Like all infants, my firstborn had been taken to a special room of House-elves, where his core could settle without feeling any sort of magical interferences from the anxious, frazzled cores of the adults in the other rooms.  
>However, before the hour could very well and good be over, had the House-Elf James and I had instructed to take care of our child come back to us, screaming his lunges out and holding the same blanket as the one we had wrapped around our son, only for our son to be gone from the blankets and replaced with some kind of fruit.<br>To this day, do I carry that fruit on me, determined to one day find out what kind of fruit it is and every year again – on this day – do I take the fruit out somewhere private and do I kiss its core with the whispered plea: "Wherever you are, my son, please be loved." Something that I filled up with certain extra text last year.  
>This had been because, like myself, my son had most probably inherited the Black Veela Gene and had therefore been destined for another person, this one – I suspected – being the child of Frank and Alice, who had also lost their son before he was even an hour old and because I had hoped they were together, had I said:<br>"Wherever you are, my son, I hope you are loved – by your chosen mate and fellow kidnapped." And while the sentence had brought a small smile upon my face, had the smile vanished quite rapidly afterwards as the truth of my son having been kidnapped had settled in all the harder thanks to this little added bit of text.

Now, while wishing I could just turn to my side and wrap my arms around my Jamie, do I again pull the fruit from the hanger around my neck and kiss its core, whispering it one desperate plea as I know – if my plea isn't heard – that this will be the last day I will need this fruit and I whisper: "My son, please accept his love. Do not die, my child."  
>And again – like it has done all day – does the thought of my son, dying because he hasn't had the chance to learn of his Veela heritage, course though my mind and instead of lying on my side against a warm body, do I crawl into myself and almost crush the fruit in my hand, crying onto the hand as I try to catch some sleep.<p>

Then suddenly do I feel a wave of drowsiness hit me like Buckbeak were he to have been insulted and upon realizing that I am indeed asleep, do I look around, the room a warm mix of brown and whites and the colors mixing so well, it's like I'm standing in the very center of a vanilla and caramel flavored pudding or something.  
>Then I hear movement from behind me and turn around, my eyes widening and my heart beating a mile a second as the most amazing – and highly familiar – stag I have ever laid eyes on walks my way slowly, the hesitancy in the step proving that the creature has as much trouble believing this all to be real as I currently do.<br>I take a slight step forward, feeling something inside me awaken after years and years, do I ask, with a breaking voice: "P-P-P-Pro-Prongs?" And at that one word, that one uttered word, does the stag turn into a dash, his body changing as he runs at me and by the time he reaches me, do I have my arms full of one beautiful James Potter.

Taking that amazing body – that mine has longed for since the longest times – do I wrap my arms around the beautiful waist of my beloved, my grip proving how desperate I am never to let go of this body in my arms again and then, feeling the same desperation come from my beloved, do I finally let go of everything.  
>Of the pain in my heart that I have been feeling since first meeting Harry at Privet Drive, of the painful, unanswered need in my heart to tell Harry and everyone else the truth of his parentage, the pain I felt last year on this same day and the pain I have been feeling – and that has been growing – with each passing day since.<br>James holds me, his tears falling onto his shoulders, yet for some reason do I feel that these tears are not of pain, but of pure, undiluted happiness and I whisper: "James, his – his – his birthday. His – his seven-seventeenth birthday. It – it's – it's today, James. It's today and – and we – and we're – we're not there."  
>But then James whispers four words that I did not think possible: "But we can be." Only to break my heart again as he goes on and says: "Or better said, you can." This makes me look at him, my eyes tearing up as I again realize that my beloved is only with my in my dream, realize yet again that my James, my true love, is dead.<p>

But then James shakes his head and says: "It's my fault, Paddy." And this makes me remember all the pain and guilt I have felt over the last fourteen years and I shout: "What the heck are you talking about? It's my fault! I told you to switch! I –." But when I see James' smile and his raised hand do I stop shouting.  
>"I don't mean the betrayal and trust me, love, I saw that coming. I mean, everything before, during and after that. <em>That <em>is my fault." This confuses the world out of me and he sighs, walking over to another section of the dream world with his head low and his arms behind his back, reminding me of his father, Charlus Potter, very much.  
>"I didn't think of it. I – I thought our plan wouldn't be affected by it. I didn't take into account how heavily it relies on our bond to be full." James then mutters and I ask: "What are you talking about?" And James answers: "The Potter war curse, Pads. The curse that befalls any Potter that lives through more than 8 years of war."<br>This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "What curse? You never told me of any such a curse." And James sighs as he says: "Because I didn't think the curse should be taken that literally. I thought with our little plan that we would be safe, but I – I guess I was wrong. Tell me, Sirius, when did the war really start for us?"

The fact that he calls me by my first name shocks me and I think as I say: "I'd say – halfway through 72, I think." And James nods as he says: "Which would make the year of Harry's birth be the 8th year upon which I would be involved in the war – and that's something no Potter can mentally survive unless being helped."  
>This shocks and scares me – especially because there is another war heading my and Harry's way – and I ask: "Help? What kind of help?" Wanting to be sure beyond anything that I can be there for my little boy were this war to last eight years as well and James smiles at me, his eyes once more filled with his love for me.<br>"All the help I needed, was us not needing to hide our love for the world. With all the troubles we were facing; you having to pretend you were my brother in all but blood, me having to pretend to be married to Lily, our firstborn having been transported to who-knows where, the war and you pretending to be Harry's godfather –."  
>Here James stops and turns away again, but by now do I understand what is going on and with hope growing in my heart, do I ask: "What – what did you do?" And James answers: "I accepted an offer I was given just before graduation – to become the Transfigurations Teacher of Campbrina High for Witchcraft and Magical Society."<p>

This shocks the living daylights out of me and finally do all the pieces of something I have been wondering over since '82 fall into place and I shout: "So that's why I didn't die a year after finding your body! And why my Veela has never been able to locate any of your scent or anything else! Campbrina is too well protected!"  
>James nods and then whispers: "Forgive me, Orion." And just the fact that he uses my second name and not my first or any of my nicknames makes me realize just how guilty my beloved feels and while memories of the last few years come rushing back, do they not cause any hate for the man in front of me to grow in my heart.<br>Instead of that, do I rush at the man and hug him so tightly, I actually cause for all oxygen to leave his lungs in a loud gasp and I whisper: "The years were hell for all of us, my love. For all of us." And while I can't help but remember the many times I saw Harry – where he just looked worse for wear – do I keep a firm hold on my mate.

James hugs me back and whispers: "I know where I put you, love, and I will make it up, I promise." But I shake my head, never having been of the belief that James put me there – or that he could have done anything to get me out quicker – and instead of that, do I focus on something else, something that happened earlier.  
>"Why can't you come too?" I whisper, knowing I will soon have to say goodbye again to my mate, if only to save my firstborn son of certain death and James whispers back: "Destiny sent me a messenger. The messages he left me are very clear and from Destiny herself. I can't disobey such a powerful force of life."<br>And while I can't help but wonder why such a powerful force couldn't have gotten my mate and me back together a little quicker, do I pull away from James to look him directly in the eye and ask: "What do I need to do?" Feeling myself more than willing to fulfill Destiny's orders if it means getting back with James sooner.

James smiles at me widely before he says: "When you wake, you will have been taken to a special room, my love. Here you will meet our two boys and Sora's destined mate. And yes, they were both kidnapped for that exact reason." The man kids at the end with a raised eyebrow, making me laugh in pure, joyous relief.  
>The man then goes on: "Your job, my love, is to make those two stubborn little pests confess it to each other, to be the father for Harry that you have wanted to be for the last fourteen years and to convince both Sora and Harry that learning of Sora's past and Harry's past, present and future is something that must be done."<br>This confuses me and James shrugs as he says: "That is all that I was told, along with the message that you would find out how once you had everything else settled. Just wake up, get those two together and explore. That's what I was told will make you understand." I nod and then James presses his lips against mine once more.

Feeling those soft, perfect lips of my one true love pressing themselves against mine after all these years makes me again wrap my arms around him with such strength, I know if I were to use even a little more, I would probably bruise a couple of his bones or at least his skin, but then James parts and whispers: "Wake up, love."  
>And at those words do I feel the same magic as the one that put me to sleep trying to wake me up, but I press my face in James' shoulder, not wanting to let go of the man I lost so long ago, even while he and I could have been together, had it not been for those that were against me, like my parents and other Pureblood bastards.<br>"I – I – I can't let you go, love. Please." I whisper, using all of my magic to resist the power trying to rip me from the body that I am holding onto so desperately, but then James whispers: "I'm still there, love. I'm just not allowed to show myself just yet. Just let me go and you and I can be together all the quicker, remember? And then – forever."  
>And that – that silent promise that I can hear ringing through his voice – is enough to finally let me calm down my magic, causing for me to feel the body that I am holding onto fading from my grasp, at the same time as when I feel my grasp on reality and my own consciousness strengthening and with that – do I wake up.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's it!<br>**__**I know, a big part of this chapter is my AN, but the AN is very important and I really want to do the meeting between Sirius, Sora, Riku and Harry proud and for that do I need it to be a separate chapter, even if my first intention was to have Sirius describe the start of the meeting from his point of view.  
><strong>__**Now remember, Harry believes himself on the brink of war and Sora and Riku have only had about 6 months of peace after two and a half year of terrible problems and dangers that not just threatened them, but their loved ones and even their world. This, of course, means that the first meeting between them – won't be easy.  
><strong>__**Okay, see you next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. A Father Speaks

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Well, I hope you're all ready and I REALLY hope some of you have read the AN at the start of last chapter and I REALLY want for my little challenges to find good homes and to be able to see the ideas I've started come to fruition through the brilliant talent and writing power of my fellow fanfiction . net authors.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 04<br>**__**A Father Speaks**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

Waking up, do I instantly see evidence that what James said is indeed true as I am no longer in the Gryffindor color and poster filled bedroom that I had to take residence in after Dumbledore decided that I had to make sure to go down under somewhere. Instead of that, does my new room look really quite amazing.  
>The walls, the furniture and the floor and ceiling are all in all kinds of warm colors, soft grey, broken white, beige, rust and many other colors, both in the wood of the four poster bed, as well as in the soft laminate on the floor, yet I only pay attention to this as I open my trunk and change into a new pair of clothes before leaving the room.<p>

Heading downstairs from the staircase that is on the right from my bedroom door, do I arrive in an absolutely incredible room, one that seems to blow the incredibility of my own new bedroom away. The walls are all a dark red, almost brown, the floor is rugged to the point where it's almost a fur that coats the floor.  
>The doorposts are all warm brown colors and I count four of them, including my own, while the mantle of the fireplace in the left wall is covered in all kinds of miniscule small gems, all of them of different colors, and the glass table and dark red and yellow vertically striped couches that stand in front of it finishes the picture.<p>

Then I suddenly notice how there is something wrong about the couch in front of me and upon closer look, do I see that Harry is crouching against the back of it, his wand in his hand and his gaze firmly upon the doors at the other side of the wall, which I notice are open, yet there is no one standing in the doorway or near it.  
>Wondering if I could have been too late in waking, if perhaps I should have just allowed for the magic putting me to sleep to wake me up when it first tried to, do I slowly move over to my son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, his wand up my nose only a second later, before Harry realizes that it's me and lowering his wand.<br>"Who are they?" He asks, motioning for the other couch and I realize that something must have happened to my other son as well for him to be hiding like Harry is, who I know must believe himself to again have been trapped by someone. Hoping with all my heart that I can help both my sons heal, do I pinch Harry's shoulder.  
>The boy looks at me and, with a calm expression on my face, do I stand up from where I am crouching, staying on my spot, yet raising my arms at the same time as a sign to my long lost boy that I mean him no harm. Keeping my eyes on the couch on the other side of the table, do I smile at what I see happening.<p>

Two young men, one a year older than Harry, the other two, stand up from where they were crouching, their gazes guarded and careful and very strange weapons in one of their hands each, yet I can tell that the both of them mean me no harm as long as I prove to them that I don't either, a fact that makes me cheer on the inside.  
>On the outside, do I keep my calm expression on my face and my arms raised as I slowly walk around the couch and as I do, do I see the eldest of the two – who I know is Alice and Frank's kid – tighten his grip on his weapon and raise an arm in front of the other – who is my own little boy – as if trying to protect him.<br>However, while I know this will probably make Harry want to lash out with a spell of his own, do I congratulate my son on his own battle skills as the boy keeps himself hidden behind the couch and while I keep an eye on both boys in front of me, do I walk around the couch and do I sit myself down, my gaze still on the two boys.  
>The two look at me confused and guarded and then the eldest speaks, his voice reminding me of Frank as he has a little bit of hoarse edge to his voice and he asks: "Where is he?" I simply raise my eyebrow, knowing if I answer that the boy behind me will consider that a move of betrayal against him and the boy continues:<br>"Where's that boy? Where is he? We saw him hide there, so where is he?" But I shake my head and say: "He's hiding for the same reasons you are. Yet –." At this I smile, my happiness seeping through my voice as I want to calm the boys in front of me down and want to let Harry understand he has nothing to fear as I say:

"Neither of you have any reason – not in here – to fear an attack of the other. After all –." And with that do I show the two boys a lopsided smile, my keen eye noticing how the eldest boy's eyes widen as they switch between me and the boy behind him with lightning speed and I say: "We were all sent here in our sleep, weren't we?"  
>This makes the youngest of the two boys tilt his head, but when he wants to make a move, does the elder boy raise his arm again and say: "We might be, but you seem to know why." To this I nod, hoping to lure my son out of his hiding spot and say: "I do – but then again – I had help." Confusing the three boys around me.<br>Harry then sticks his head out of his hiding spot and asks: "Who brought us here, Sirius?" But while I send the boy a short, calm smile, do I turn back to the two boys, one question still on my mind since I talked with James and I lock gaze with both of them, causing them to stiffen as I ask: "What is your connection – with Destiny?"

The two boys share a look and Sora says: "Well – ehm – seeing everything that happened – I – I guess we ended up on the Destiny Islands for a reason." And while I finally get how it could be possible for Destiny to be involved, does my smile also widen as my own son just gave me the intro to my explanation that I needed.  
>"And there you gave yourself your own answer, my good boy." The two look at me and I say: "You <em>ended up on<em> the Destiny Islands. You weren't born there and your inner magic knows it, thus making you incapable of saying so." The two look shocked and I raise my eyebrow at them as I ask: "You don't believe me? Try it."  
>And the elder boy says: "We – we – we were –." But then he stops, his eyes wide as the other boy says: "Remember that 1st day we gathered stuff for the raft. We spoke of the Islands and all that, remember? You said the same thing then. You were wondering why we had ended up on the Islands, seeing all the other worlds out there."<br>And while I wonder what kind of place my son ended up in, does the other boy nod, his eyes still wide and then the younger boy – my son – turns to me and asks: "How?" That one question being spoken with such emotion I can tell my son has been through a lot and that he is really desperate for someone to comfort him and explain everything.

Hoping I can be that person in due time, do I motion for them to take a seat on the other couch – even if my instincts scream at me to take my son in my arms – and instead of that, do I softly rub Harry's hair, a clear sign to my son that things are okay and he carefully seats himself on my couch, my arm instantly around his shoulder.  
>Harry smiles at me and I turn to the two boys, smiling shortly at how they sit just close enough to feel each other's presence, but not close enough to touch and say: "Before I explain why we're send here, do I need you all to hear me out, regarding my world and – more importantly, trust me – the history of my youth."<br>This makes all boys look at me confused and I smile as I say: "Yes, my youth and the events that transpired during it will – in due time – explain how you got on the Islands and how we all got here. And more importantly, you two." I then say, staring the two of them down and actually shocking them slightly as I say:  
>"Why you are here in the first place.""You know why we were sent here?" And when I nod, does the elder boy turn his stare on me with stern strength and says: "Why?" That one word sounding like a question, yet having the power and authority of someone who often looks after those younger than him, which makes me smile.<p>

"In due time, I can't explain why you're here if I can't first disclose how I came here and who I am." The boy nods at me, his stare still strong and determined, but no longer demanding and I say: "As you already said, boys, you're born in a different world. And yes, Harry, there are worlds outside ours and the planets we learn about in Astronomy."  
>Harry looks shocked, while the two boys opposite me share a look that proves that they, in turn, are shocked that we don't know of other worlds and I say: "However, our world – the one Harry and I just came from – is wide, vast and is home to three different kinds of people." Instantly I have everyone's interest and I continue:<br>"The first is what we call Muggles. These are people who have no magic whatsoever. They can't cast spells, they can't see certain magical creatures, they are separated from the rest of us, all of this for our own protection as the many times when they found out about us, it caused them to attack us and for hundreds of us to be murdered."  
>The two boys in front of me look shocked and I continue: "The second one is Wizards. These too are divided into several categories, but it's only a certain group within this community that really cares for this and while it has been causing problems between us and sometimes caused our discovery, is this difference not important, not now."<br>The group nods, while Harry now looks intrigued as well and I say: "The third group is Magical Creatures. Under these there are many of which I'm sure you've heard and that you believed not to be able to be real, but they very much are. And yes, boys, I do mean werewolves, vampires and creatures like that." I end my explanation.

Both boys look at me shocked, while the look Harry gives me proves how shocked he is that I separated Magical Creatures from other witches and wizards and I decide that I need to comfort my son and sooth his worries post haste and so, without waiting for the boys opposite me to regain their bearings, do I continue:  
>"The reason I separated Magical Creatures from witches and wizards, is because they have a few categories among them that I know you three boys either haven't yet or have never heard of before. These two are Veela – and yes Harry, I know last year –." I tell the boy before he can protest and then quickly end: "And Kitsune."<br>This silences Harry and then the younger boy in front of me asks: "What – what are Veela?" And while I take the fact he only asked about Veela as a good sign, do I say: "A Veela is someone with a strong connection and resemblance to the Aviary part of our world, where a Kitsune is the same, but then for the feline part.  
>Veela can even, when feeling the strong need, change their looks in such a way they can resemble any kind of bird, depending on how strong their magic and their need to protect their mate is and whether they are a Submissive to their partner or a Dominant. Kitsune have the same, but then with the ability to become a ferocious feline."<p>

By now everyone is shocked as they listen to me and I say: "My family has long since been known to sprout the occasional Veela and – well – I was the lucky one." I end, trying not to sound too depressed over it as the memories of what my bond caused me and my kids is just not something I want them to know about just yet.  
>The group of kids looks at me and I smile as I say: "I don't get along with my family at all. I'm fire, they're ice. I'm the wind, they're the earth. I'm chocolate, they're a package of breath mints. You can catch my drift, right?" The three boys nod, Harry sending me a small smile and I smile back at my beloved son before I say:<br>"My parents, on the other hand, were also very, very powerful in character and position in the Magical Society and they were already making it hard on me to present myself in the Higher Circles, let alone the higher positions of the place I worked at. So when my inheritance came, did I fear for the same happening to my partner."

My family and the other young man nod in understanding and I lower my head as I say: "I hid what I was the best I could, but still my mother found out. This was in the winter of when I turned sixteen, when I was in my Sixth year at school." At this Harry gasps and says: "The winter where you ran away from home."  
>And while I smile and nod at my son, does my other little boy ask me: "What happened? Why did you run away?" And I answer: "Because my mother did the one thing no one should do around a Veela. She threatened my future." This confuses the group and I lower my head, the house I resided in making the memories fresh as I say:<br>"I remember that day so well. It was about four days into the winter holidays and mother had been odd for a full day. Father discovered why and went with her to my room, where she confronted me, instead of letting father simply calmly interrogate me as they had planned, something I didn't find out until months after all that took place.  
>Either way, the confrontation made me snap, made my inner Veela come out and made me attack her in my need to protect my beloved mate. However, father kept us apart when I tried and I was able to keep my calm long enough to ask her why she would even be interested in the first place. The answer she gave to that –."<p>

I shudder as I remember her words resurfacing up within me and while I try not to, can I almost hear her voice in my head as I quote my mother's ancestor: "Why am I interested? Why should I not be? After all, we're talking about the person who will grant me a new Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
>This shocks the boys around me and I lower my head, my whole body trembling as I actually heard her in that answer all over and then I say: "That answer made father step back. It made him allow for me to attack her, to attack her while he packed all of my things and opened up a pathway out of the house, even from my room."<br>This confuses the boys opposite me and Harry answers: "He slept at the uppermost landing." The two boys nod and while I can almost sense all of this happening, is my head still down and do I keep my gaze on the warm, flush carpet under my feet, using the warm color as a comforting stimulation to keep my story going.

"After attacking mother, did I take my stuff from father, gave him one last grateful hug and did I leave the house, my Veela instincts kicking in and guiding me to my mate, to the one who – unlike all other Veela Mates – was born only little under a year after me and who I had fallen for only a few weeks before my birthday."  
>I then turn to Harry, knowing I am about to turn his whole world upside down and whisper just audible enough for the other boys to hear: "That day, Harry, I ended up – at James' place." And instantly Harry's eyes widen as his mind seems to whir with speed to comprehend everything and let the whole truth sink in.<br>"But – but - but –." Harry says and I hug him tightly, whispering only for him to hear: "You're my son, Harry. I just – I just feared what mother – and if not her Lucius – could do to you if either of them knew." And Harry stops stuttering, his mind apparently having put all the pieces together and warm arms wrap themselves around me.  
>Hugging my son for the first time since he was born – as even then I didn't allow myself to even so much as hold him for the sake of me changing my mind of our plans if I would, do I try to keep the pain of being separated and the joy of being reunited with my son from being visible to the boys on the other couch, at least for now.<p>

Still, this does not keep me from holding onto Harry for as long as the young lad allows me and Harry seems just as needy for my hold on him as his hold on me and then suddenly does the younger boy on the other couch ask: "Are – are you guys okay?" And I smile at my son, while gently guiding Harry onto my lap at the same time and say:  
>"We – we are. You'll – you'll understand soon enough." The two nod and the elder boy asks: "So your mate's name is James?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, James Potter. He was my one true love, yet – I feared what my mother and her supporting family could do to him were they to find out – so I hid it even from him best I could."<br>"But you failed." The eldest boy says softly and I nod as I say: "I was able to keep the secret for about a month. However, end of January, James confronted me while locking us both in a broom closet and that same February, we met with Lily Evans for our first date." This confuses all three boys and I smile as I say:

"James had been pining after Lily for the longest time and he had even kept on doing so after falling in love with me because my friendship meant more to that amazing man than his own feelings for me. However, when he got wind of the fact that I felt the same way, did he decide to concoct a little plan – and for that he needed Lily's help."  
>"They faked being in love." Harry gasps in shock and I nod as I say: "They faked being in love, indeed Harry. James even went so far as to convince Dumbledore to make him Head Boy of our school for our next school year, as that would provide him with a private set of rooms, one connected to the dorms the rest of us slept in."<br>By now the boys have wide grins on their faces, the eldest of them still looking calm and relaxed while he smiles widely and I say: "And so for a full year we got to take advantage of that secret passageway, we got to be together and we had all the time we needed to show each other our love and plan for next year, when school would be out for us.  
>James planned to take the same job as me, so we could get offices close together and have some private time when needed and I decided to rent a little apartment from the money I got from one of my favorable uncles that was completely warded and protected against anyone coming in – bar of course myself and my beloved mate."<p>

I sigh with a teary smile as I know that, regardless of the war and our secret, we had indeed been happy and while knowing that we can be happy again – and that the answer to the end of the war is waiting here somewhere as that must be what James meant with Harry's future – and I continue my story as I say:  
>"James and I were definitely happy and we were pretty proud of the little plan we had concocted together, the little scheme we were pulling over the eyes of everyone bar two people. Lily, who pretended to be James' wife – and Remus, James and my other best friend, who figured it out because he too has a MC Heritage."<br>Sora and Riku nod, while the two of them look shocked and then I sigh and say: "Unfortunately, did fate decide to mess with us and our happiness. It happened about a few years after the Christmas incident and it had been two months since James' birthday, which was in March, when James came to me, to my apartment."  
>Remembering that day as vividly as I did the last, do I wonder if it's because of the house I have resided in for the last seven months or if it's the room I am in right now, yet I do not let this bother me and I say: "I still remember how he behaved that day, all frazzled and worried and talking of how unexpected something was.<br>Naturally to see my mate like that worried the Veela within me and I did my best to calm him and let him explain me what had him so worried, only –." By now I am shaking my head with a lopsided smile on my face and while the boys look at me, do I say: "I never expected him to tell me what he did that day – that I would be a father."

The two boys at the other couch looks shocked and Harry even stiffens in shock and while making sure that one of my hands rubs soothing circles on my son's back, do I continue: "Yes, I was as shocked that day as you are right now, however – fate decided to cut us some slack while messing with our plans at the same time."  
>The boys look curious and I say: "James didn't start showing he was pregnant – until he was seven months pregnant and by that time had he already adopted Lily as his Blood Sister while making the ceremony look like he married her, so we were able to make everyone believe that the baby had been conceived at the wedding night.<br>Only – we – we never got to even hold our baby in the first place." This shocks the group senseless and the eldest of them asks: "What do you mean? What happened?" And then my eldest proves me that he is catching on as he asks: "What is gr – was it – your mother?" And while I know what he wanted to say, do I shake my head.  
>"No, it was not my mother. She knew nothing of our bond and hadn't even cared about Lily being the one pretending to be pregnant. No, it – it was magic itself – or, now that I see this place, am I more of the belief that it was Destiny." Instantly all eyes are on the two boys on the couch and four out of six are on the youngest on the other couch.<p>

The boy – my Sora – seems to notice this as he seems just as shocked and then he looks from his couch-partner to me, his eyes searching mine for the truth and I show him the love I have felt for him since I saw him being taken away by the House-Elf in order for his core to stabilize by bringing the love out in my eyes while locking gazes.  
>Sora almost audibly gasps at seeing the love and then, realizing I am sitting opposite of my firstborn, do I allow for some of the tears of love and pain that I have been bottling up inside myself all these years to fall, Sora instantly standing up and seating himself next to me, if only to wrap his arms around me and cuddle his face in my arm.<br>Unwrapping one arm from around Harry's waist, do I pull my eldest closest, Sora happily pushing his face in the muscles between my chest and armpit and while Harry happily wraps one arm around his newfound brother, do I send a raised eyebrow at the last boy on the other boy, challenging him not to come sit with us as well.  
>The other boy smiles at me with a returned challenge showing in his eyes, yet he still concedes and goes to lean against my legs, his head tilted to smile at us as we all sit together and while I know that my eldest will soon be seated alongside this boy like he is now with me, do I whisper: "It's good to have you back, Riku."<p>

Shocking both boys as Sora asks: "You – you know Riku?" And I answer: "Didn't you say that he too spoke of being born on the Islands as ending up there?" And the two boys look at each other shocked, before I turn stern and say: "Look, I don't know why Destiny called you to her and I don't care, but – I do know why she sent us here."  
>At this I instantly have everyone's attention and I turn to Sora as I say: "Sora, if the Potter Line were to bond to another Powerful Bloodline with a Magical Creature Inheritance, then special Potter magic activates within the blood of each and every male Potter born from that bond, one that creates Magical Creature DNA within the boys."<br>Sora looks shocked and I say: "That is why we're here. You were born a Veela, son, and it's time you accept who your destined mate is and bond with him, just like I bonded with my mate, your mother, and just – ." And with that do I smile at my other son and say: "Just like your little brother will, when he gets his Kitsune Heritage."  
>"How do you know I'll be a Kitsune?" Harry asks shocked and I say: "Because James told me the order of Magical Creature Inheritances that will kick in with each son he grants me. First Veela, the main Black heritage, then Kitsune, the main Potter heritage, then Faea, Sirene and then – well Potter have never birthed more than four sons."<p>

The boys all nod and Harry asks: "So if – if mum was – was still – and – and you would – and he would get pregnant – then – then our brother would – would be a Faea?" And while I nod, do I wish I could tell my little boy the truth about his mother living at a top secret School that is more warded and guarded than even Hogwarts.  
>Then suddenly does Riku asks: "What happened to him? Your mother, I mean?" And while Harry stiffens in my arm and while Sora looks at me in the same curiosity, do I try my hardest to lie through my teeth and do I silently curse James for forcing me to do this while he is still alive and kicking and I grit through my teeth as I say:<br>"He – he was murdered." This shocks both boys and Harry lowers his head as he says: "It happened a year after I was born. Mum and Lily had managed to somehow make it look as if I was their son for a full year and three months, but – they had also drawn the attention of a man that reined terror on our country for eleven years."  
>This makes a shudder go down my spine, mostly because I never wanted Harry to know just how bad the last war was, even if he and I both fear that the upcoming war will be even worse and while I listen on, does Harry say: "He – he found us, just when we were hidden to the best of our abilities and – and mum was the first of them to die."<p>

This makes me look at Harry in pure shock as I just can't understand how he could know that while he was too young to remember, but then I remember the things he screamed when we met for the first time in the Shrieking Shack and while I think: "The Dementors." Do I not say this out loud, but do I still pull my little boy closer.  
>Harry looks at me and something on my face must have told him what he needs to know as he hugs me back, before Riku suddenly asks: "So Harry is here because he deserved the truth, Sora is here because he has a Heritage he needs to accept. So why am I here?" And I look at him shocked, not expecting him not to have figured it out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's it!<br>**__**I really wanted to continue, but the next part of this story is best left in Sora or Riku's POV and I just want to PURPOSELY keep these chapters short, if only to make sure I can fill them with the right kind of content that, even if they had more pages, they would still be as great as if they were not to have more pages.  
><strong>__**Hope that makes sense,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. Riku's Challenge

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Well, I don't really have a lot to comment on in this chapter, but I'm also not one to just leave an AN to be halted before the proper term – which to me is when, on Word, there are three lines and a quarter line written. So with that useless little piece of info of how I write, you now know a little more about my writing style.  
><strong>__**Enjoy the chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 05<br>**__**Riku's Challenge**_

_**Sora's POV**_

"It's hopeless. He's the only one here who isn't part of my family and he still doesn't realize what he means to me. Why did Destiny send me here if Riku keeps ignoring all the signs of my love for him?" Goes through my mind as I look at the silver-haired god that I have fallen for so long ago, when he first threw me that fruit.  
>It had been the day where Riku proved just how much he wanted to get off the Islands, something I had actually known for years as Riku had been talking about that years earlier, a few days after Kairi had come to our Islands, and the spirit the young five year old had shown that day had again been visual to me that same day 3 ½ years ago.<br>After that, Kairi had sort of raced us back to the boats, yet Riku and I hadn't really accepted her challenge and had just calmly walked over the bridge connecting our palm tree island to the Play Island when Riku had called my name and thrown me a Paopu fruit, laughing as he told me how he knew that I wanted to try it.

That had been the first time I had started to see Riku in a new light and when we had our race and Riku had challenged me with the idea that the winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi, I had been confused, mostly by my own emotions, yet that confusion had been the base of my love that grew the longer Riku and I were apart.  
>However, when we reunited, after almost two years of being separated, had my heart overwhelmed with happiness so much I had actually burst into tears after realizing it really was Riku under the guise of Ansem, the Heartless of the man that caused all the troubles of the last four years, bar the last half year where we had peace.<br>Since that day, where Riku had shocked me out of my crying stupor by telling me he didn't want me to find him, had I shown him several signs of my growing love for him, but the silver-haired god had ignored every single one of them and just before Riku had been appointed Keyblade Master, had I decided that I had enough.  
>I had stopped being open about how I felt and had tried to subtly infuse my emotions for him into our bond of friendship, hoping I could through it receive signs that Riku actually did feel the same, but the boy had somehow kept his distance from me, barely ever really looking me in the eye until we had to fight together to defeat Master Xehanort.<br>The intensity of him and me fighting together, side by side and the feeling of how much he trusted in me and my plan had overwhelmed me several times throughout the battle and, had it not been for me having been trained in fighting for years before, do I know to this day that I would have lost simply due to my focus slipping every now and then.

Now, half a year later, on the morning after my Seventeenth birthday am I back where I belong, with my father and my newfound little brother and is my true love – who is also my destined mate by Veela Nature – leaning against my father's legs, seated on the ground and looking from me to Harry and then back to my father.  
>Deciding that I've had enough, that the dreams I had in the week of my sixteenth birthday and the feelings I have felt all these years deserve to be given a chance once and for all, do I shout: "Are you kidding me?" Making Riku look at me together with Harry and dad and I take the risk I have been wanting to take for the longest time.<br>I push myself off the couch I share with my dad and brother and push Riku onto his back as I seal his lips with mine, wrapping my arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to make sure he won't try and push me away and pour all of my love, devotion and loyalty to him into my lips as they try to get a response from the boy under me.

And a response I get, yet not the one I expected. Riku regains his composure from the shock I gave him and before I know it, does the boy have us flipped around, are his arms wrapped around my waist with a possessiveness I had not expected and are his lips crushing mine with a need that speaks of years of patience and a growing love.  
>Amazed that I – in my need to show Riku I love him – never noticed how my love was returned, do I moan softly, one of my hands releasing my other arm to move over to the back of his head and grip his silver-colored hair in a firm loving grip, Riku moaning back in response, while I can feel his lips turning into a grin as he ends the kiss.<br>He then releases his arms around me to lean on them while they are on the floor under my arm pits and while I try to catch my breath from that breathtaking experience, do I open my eyes, only to grin widely as I see those crystal colored eyes shining with a deep, genuine love that has obviously grown over the course of many years.  
>The smile I get in return for my own is also filled with love and adoration and I ask: "Still wondering why you're here?" Only for those amazing lips to seal mine again for a very short second before Riku breaths against my lips: "Not at all." Making me smile and pull him flush against me again, feeling exhilarated and loved.<p>

Then dad somehow ruins it and says: "Good to know you two are finally together. Too bad your Inner Veela didn't accept the kiss as a Bonding." And Riku and I both look at him as I ask: "What do you mean?" And dad sighs as he says: "If a Veela doesn't bond with his mate within the course of a year, a special action needs to take place instead."  
>"What kind of action?" Riku asks, the trepidation in his voice almost too clear for me not to notice and I use the hand in his hair to softly caress it in my own need to calm his and my nerves, Riku sending me a short, loving smile before he again looks at my dad, who shrugs and says softly: "It differs with every Veela couple."<br>This makes Riku and me share a glance and then Harry asks: "Isn't there some sort of way to find out?" And I see dad tilt his head back with his arms crossed as he says: "It usually has something to do with when a Veela first begins to feel his emotions for his mate develop. Any event like that can often be used to complete the bond."  
>This makes me look at Riku again, my mind trying to figure out what could be a good event as the most prominent in my mind is our reunion and the idea of having to be separate from each other again almost breaks my heart in two, but then another memory resurfaces and I hear Riku in my mind: "The Darkness will destroy you."<p>

This shocks me as I quite vividly remember just how Riku looked when he said that and I think: "You have to be joking me." But then – as if Destiny is trying to stir me in the right direction – do I hear that powerful voice full of conviction and a hint of warning yet again, making me sigh as I say: "Destiny is not fooling around, that's for sure."  
>This makes everyone look at me and I move my hand from Riku's hair to his face, knowing it will probably hurt the amazing young man to hear this as I say: "Fight me." Riku's eyes widening and I quickly elaborate as I say: "The first time you really touched my heart was when you first took that amazing form.<br>The one with the black lines running over your chest and arms, with that Heartless symbol on your chest and that skirt that you wore. When you spoke the words you did at transforming into those looks, your looks and your powerful tone first touched my heart in such a way I just couldn't move a muscle when you tried – well, you know."

I end, knowing dad won't be happy to hear that Riku tried to attack me and while Riku's wide eyes turn dark and fearful, am I this time the one to seal his lips with mine and whisper: "You conquer the Darkness, remember?" Making the fear in Riku's eyes disappear and be replaced with a strong shining hope and grateful love.  
>Riku then stands up and pulls me up as well, kissing me shortly before he whispers: "Don't hold back." And I shudder at feeling his breath against my lips before I suddenly feel magic changing his entire form and looking down, I see that amazing outfit yet again, the lines this time defining Riku's body strength even more.<br>Cursing myself for describing that outfit, do I feel myself tantalized by what is right in front of me, before Riku lifts my head back to view his eyes and while there is a playful smirk on his face, does he whisper softly: "Focus, Sora." And I shake my head, realizing that the hand not holding my chin already has a Keyblade in it.

Jumping away and conjuring my own, do I stand with my arms to my right, my hands wrapped around my blade and try not to be distracted by the looks of my new boyfriend – and future mate – and do I instead focus on the strange voice within me, the one that shouts and screams at me and tells me not to give in until Riku has proven himself.  
>Realizing that I am finally in contact with my Inner Veela do I jump away as Riku jumps at me with his Keyblade raised above his head and do I run back after avoiding his strike, Riku instantly blocking my own attack and the two of us dodging, rolling, running to attack and jumping away to avoid whenever possible.<br>Many times throughout the battle, does Riku almost have me pinned against some kind of surface and after about fifteen minutes he even has me tripping over the couch we sat on while listening to dad's story, jumping over himself not to attack me, but to land on top of me and smirk at me as if telling me to surrender.  
>I had wanted do – Great X-Blade had I wanted to – yet the voice inside me had denied my needs and I had used my first bit of magic in our fight, casting Aeroga to blast Riku off of me and cause for powerful winds to fly around me as a form of protection. Riku had smirked, done the same and attacked me yet again.<p>

By now we're over an hour into our fight and neither of us feels ready to give up. Riku had been the most attacking force of the two of us, while I had, every so often, been forced to play a defensive attack over a forceful one, yet by now the both of us are on opposite sides of the room, both of us waiting for the other to strike.  
>I myself am standing near the couch where dad and Harry are watching our fight, Harry's eyes wide, yet dad looking calm and thoughtful and then he suddenly whispers: "Sora, the voice inside. It has more to tell you than just when to give in. Let it guide you further." And while I wonder what he could mean, do I listen either way.<br>Trying to put my focus on the voice within, do I feel new powers reaching up from it, powers I have never learned of before and then the voice whispers: "Let's see him attack this." And I suddenly feel like using the Aeroga attack in a different way. Allowing for a different form of air to exude from my body, I see Riku's stance change.

The boy's eyes start to get vague, the crystal color within them dulling to a soft grey and the power within Riku's stance as he holds up his Keyblade above his right arm weakens as if the aroma that comes from me makes him able to relax. Then that same loving smile appears on his face and he shocks me as he ask:  
>"Sora, is that you? You smell so good, love. Is there anything I can do for you?" My eyes widen and I whisper at dad: "What is this?" And dad snickers as he says: "Veela scent. It's something that usually makes men complete fools when female Veela exude it, but it can also turn the Dominant mate of a Veela into complete mush."<br>"So that's why Ron was such a mess around Fleur all the time. She was constantly using her Veela scent." Harry then says and dad nods, while I keep my eyes on Riku, who now actually disposes of his Keyblade and just keeps smiling at me, his eyes dazed yet at the same time asking me to come over and hold him as dad says:  
>"People who aren't fully or even half Veela, because they have a parent who is not of Magical Creature blood or who doesn't have Magical Creature blood in their family line, are often incapable of controlling their Veela scent until they either mate or marry. The marriage is more common with quarter Veela though."<p>

And while I wonder why, do I keep my eyes on Riku, the stance he now has unnerving me like no tomorrow and I think: "No, this is not how I want to win. I want Riku!" And somehow, just like the many times before, does it seem as if Riku is reading my mind as I see the haze disappear from his eyes and the boy groans.  
>"Impressive." Dad comments and he says: "Not many people – especially destined mates – can resist the Veela scent upon their first encounter with it." But I smile at my partner, knowing Riku can conquer the haze caused by this cursed ability of mine and I whisper: "Just like the Darkness, Riku. Conquer it."<br>And Riku proves me right as he again summons the Keyblade and runs at me, me pulling the tip of my own blade over the ground as I smirk in pride at my beloved and parry his attack, our faces close enough over our blades that we can kiss, yet I resist the urge to do so and instead just whisper: "Knew you could do it."  
>"Little imp." Riku retorts, but I say: "Dad's advice." My beloved nods and then I hear the voice again: "More, test him more. Let me test him more." And while I wonder what other abilities I could have as a Veela, do I jump away from our clashing blades, Riku following my example even while there is confusion visible in his eyes.<p>

I send a short glance at my dad, who seems to realize what is going on inside me and smirks as he says: "And now things get interesting." Making Riku glance at him shortly, while Harry looks at him confused, but I decide to take these words as a sign that I can trust the voice within and mentally whisper: "How?"  
>And I feel another ability grow within me, one that actually burns my skin around my face, hair, fingers and shoulder blades and while I strongly imbed the end of my Keyblade into the ground before me, do I grip the handle with all the strength that I feel growing within me, the burning sensation growing alongside the power.<br>Then, in a burst of power, pain and fiery exhilaration, do I feel my fingers turning into long sharp claws that are actually stumped at the tips, feel my hair turn into long, flowing, auburn brown feathers that grow to reach over each other, my mouth and nose turning into a beak that has the same stump as my claws and actual wings grow out of my back.  
>Releasing my pain and power with a loud noise, I actually hear the sound of an eagle, the kind of eagle that twice a year flies over the main and Play Island as it flies from north to East and back, come out of my throat and pant, feeling the rest of my body still being human, yet not feeling as if the Eagle parts aren't part of me.<p>

Looking from Riku to my dad, do I feel pride growing in my heart at the huge smile that is on the man's face and then realize that this, this new form, is Riku's ultimate test as I hear the voice inside me whisper: "Beat this, you little Wielder." And while I whisper mentally: "Wielder of my heart." Do I follow my instincts.  
>Pulling my upper arms against my body, do I feel the muscles in my new wings react to the toning muscles in my upper arms and I feel the wind blowing and flowing around it as my wings flap harder and harder and with a burst of speed that I have barely ever experienced before, do my feet leave the ground with a rush.<br>I keep myself afloat a few feet above the ground and look down at Riku, wishing I could be under him, but knowing he needs to defeat me in this new form for my Inner Veela to accept what my heart has accepted long ago and caw at him again, trying with all I can for him to understand what I desire, what I need him to accomplish.

Riku looks at me shocked, but seems not too shocked to not understand the need in my voice and while I hate how I can't just normally speak, do I feel my heart flutter as I see Riku again take his usual stance with his Keyblade and nod at me, the determination shining in his eyes making them look like freshly polished crystals.  
>I move my body into a dive attack and Riku is quick to retaliate, jumping up high enough to actually land on my back. However, I caw at him, my instincts stronger than my happiness at actually having him close again and I spin like a corkscrew with my wings pulled in to make for a stronger turn, Riku falling off as I turn on my back.<br>However, the youth doesn't give up that easily and runs at two of the pillars that are around the room, using two of them that are standing quite close together to gain height yet again and then waiting for me, his eyes challenging me to try and push him off from where he is somehow leaning against the polished stone.

Feeling my Inner Veela accept the challenge, I flap my wings harder to gain more speed and then pull them in yet again to make for a straighter, more defined move and just when Riku wants to jump onto my back, do I turn so that my back brushes against the polished stone of the other pillar, Riku missing me by only an inch.  
>The youth is still able to land onto the pillar I used for my sharp U-turn and makes another jump, this time again getting onto my back as I sweep around the other side of the pillar and before I can turn even further, does Riku move in retaliation, his Keyblade and his other arm wrapping themselves around my neck.<br>Feeling how the cold steel of the blade is pressed against my throat, yet how the other arm isn't just used to give Riku a stronger hold, but also to make sure that my throat doesn't get constricted by his hold, do I lose my focus over my flight and – with Riku still on my back – do I crash onto the ground below us.  
>I slide and slide, parts of me going over the floor, other parts covered by Riku as he slides alongside me, his arm and Keyblade now more around my shoulders than my neck and then we both crash against the back of the couch upon which we sat earlier, my new form allowing me no more than to let out soft aviary sounds of pain.<p>

Then suddenly do I feel the sensation of something other than the pain of my legs and my feet burning due to them having scraped over the floor as we crashed, and instead of that do I feel one of Riku's hand softly caressing the feathers on top of my head, while his other hand – which I now realize is empty – tends to my wings.  
>One at a time, Riku's gentle fingers searches through all the feathers on my wings and tends to the ones that have been affected, whispering soft words of comfort in my ear and actually purring in a soothing manner between his words as he softly makes sure that none of my feathers are either bent or turned out of their natural position.<br>All this love, all this natural, instinctual care that my Veela can feel coming from my beloved Keyblade wielder seems to finally calm the fighting spirit of the creature down and I let out some soft sounds of happiness myself, turning my head and actually receiving a loving kiss on the upper side of my beak from the perfect god.

This makes me want to caw as loud as I can and while I feel something powerful and absolutely right settle somewhere between my heart and the instincts that I have felt guiding me throughout this fight, do I feel the feathers on my head turn back into hair, feel my wings and claws retract and feel my nose and mouth returning from the beak.  
>All the while does Riku keep holding me, his hand on my head not stopping to caress me even as the feathers turn thin and long again and the hand that he used to heal the feathers on my wings moving itself to wrap the arm attached to it around my waist, pulling me closer and while all this happens, do I keep looking at Riku.<br>Riku, who locks gaze with me as I change back and who just keeps smiling at me with the same love and comfort in his eyes and smile as I felt in his hands and heard through his voice as he tended to me and while I wonder how he must be feeling, as he scraped the floor much more than me, do I simply turn in his arms as I stop changing.  
>Riku allows me to do so, happily laughing as he pushes me so that my face is in his neck and while he keeps his hands in their place, does he still help me pull up a little, only to stop me halfway through and to actually kiss me on the forehead before locking gazes with me again as I try to see if he's hurt in any possible way or not.<p>

Then suddenly do I feel two more presences behind the couch and see dad and Harry standing next to us, dad smiling and saying: "And to that I say, welcome to the family, Riku." My silver-haired god looking shocked, before he smiles back at me as Harry carefully asks dad: "So – I will have to do that as well?"  
>And dad answers: "Probably, if you decide to keep yourself from your mate until you turn seventeen." And Harry instantly says: "No thanks, I'll be direct. Wonder who it is, though." And while I look at Riku, my heart skipping a beat at again seeing his form so close to mine, do I still agree with my brother and his curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that was INTENSE!<br>**__**I admit the end of it could have been better, but I really think that I described a fight between two Keyblade Wielders quite nicely. The reason there was such a lack of magic? They LOVE each other! It's just a fight for Dominance, neither of them really wants to hurt each other and let's face it, fire and thunder do just that.  
><strong>__**Okay, next chapter will have what everyone is probably waiting for the start of the whole CR part. Personally I am VERY proud that I got to postpone that part for this long, six chapters in, as that proves this story won't really be able to be viewed as a CR, mostly because only 1/3**__**rd**__** will really be CR based – 2/3**__**rd**__** for those really critical.  
><strong>__**Anyway, see you next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
